


Mood Booster #3

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Series: Mood Boosters and Confusion Busters [3]
Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2013:</p><p>He's still at it...plus he has friends in high places...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Booster #3

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/Selflove_TheBuddha_SL_Bordered2_zpsd9c46d77.jpg.html)


End file.
